rowikicityfandomcom-20200214-history
RoWikicity:Sondaje
Pe pagina asta este loc pentru Sondaje, pentru a stabili lucruri importante la RoWikicity. Lângă un sondaj este bine dacă şi discutaţi despre subiect. Un sondaj se închidă după un termen de 7 zile, sau când au votat toţi utilizatori activi (Bucurestean, Mocu, PetruD, Ramesess ' şi Tigrul-Alb*)! /Arhivă * *''Această regulă poate se mai schimbă'' Pentru sondaje, este un format special. Te rog să-l foloseşti. Categorie:Întreţinere Sondaje Aici puteţi începe un sondaj. Politica de cumpărare a caselor Deoarece nu există o politică de cumpărare a caselor din Wikicity,propun ca fiecare casă să aibă un preţ stabilit de primarul oraşului respectiv, iar fiecare utilizator al wikipediei şi al proiectelor soră( în afară de Wikicity) să primească o sumă de bani virtuali la fiecare contribuţie (articol),sumă care să depindă de calitatea articolului(de la cioturi la articole de calitate). Utilizatorii, când vor să cumpere o casă fac o cerere la primarul oraşului(care are deja o casă gratuită ,împreună cu administratorii) pentru a cumpăra o casă, iar dacă are suma de bani necesară în cont, primarul să accepte cererea. →Preşedintele şi utilizatorii primesc câte o casă gratuită in capitală,iar primarii în localităţile pe care le conduc. Dacă mai vor să cumpere alte case, trebuie să facă la fel ca utilizatorii. →Restaurantele, hotelurile şi magazinele generează bani virtuali. →Utilizatorii îşi pot imprumuta bani virtuali între ei. Sprijin *Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 11:22 (UTC) *Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 13:35 (UTC) *PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 27 iunie 2007 15:23 (UTC) Ar trebui să facem o pagină protejată în care să punem câţi bani are fiecare utilizator activ deoarece dacă mu am proteja pagina, ceilalţi ar putea să îşi modifice numărul de bani. RoWikicity:Bani; RoWikicity:Unitatea monetară a Adlibitei. Şi apoi ar trebui să stabilim câţi bani ar trebui să coste casele, restauranetele. RoWikicity:Cât mă costă? Împotriva Discuţie So the primarie gets bani, so it can use for other things? (like 'buying' an article at a company?) Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 11:23 (UTC) :Statul să aibă un buget... la fel şi oraşele (primăriile) şi utilizatorii sigur --Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 13:37 (UTC) Dar nu credeţi că întâi ar trebui să avem o unitate monetară? --Mocu 27 iunie 2007 15:03 (UTC) :Ar trebui,dar pănă nu se incheie sondajul nu avem ce face cu ea..Putem porni după aceea un alt sondaj pentru a stabili moneda naţională a AdlibiteiRamesses ' 27 iunie 2007 15:11 (UTC) Idea lui PetruD mi se pare foarte bună. Dar ar trebui să aşteptăm să se încheie sondajul, apoi unul dintre administratori să creeze acele pagini.Ramesses ' 27 iunie 2007 15:43 (UTC) :Când voi doi (Mocu si Ramesses) ati votat, se inchida sondajul.. (vezi intro). Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 16:54 (UTC) Geografie Insulă/Insule *Ramesses ' 27 iunie 2007 15:07 (UTC) *eu nu-mi contează, dar cred că insulă ar fi mai realistic (dacă au venit colonişti, şi era o ţară uitată (vezi Adlibita)). Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 13:55 (UTC) Peninsulă Continental Eu susţin ca Adlibita să fie un teritoriu continental. Pagina Adlibita se poate modifica. Cel puţin aşa zic eu. --Mocu 27 iunie 2007 15:02 (UTC) * PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 28 iunie 2007 14:07 (UTC) Altfel, .. Discuţie Off... şi eu vreau să fie peninsula. Încă nu votez... suntem puţini şi fiecare votează ce crede el e că e mai bine. Cred că ar fi bine să introducem regula de vot. Cum ar fi: câştigă o variantă dacă are peste 51% din voturi. --Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 15:44 (UTC) Unitate monetară :Sondajul a fost închis. Rezultat: Moneda Adlibitei nueste Euro Pro Contra *Ramesses ' 27 iunie 2007 15:35 (UTC) *27 iunie 2007 16:18 (UTC) Cine spune că Adlibita este în Europa? -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 27 iunie 2007 17:20 (UTC) *Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 16:20 (UTC) *Pai, si Guyana Franceza se afla in UE. Dar, sa spunem ca avem o alta moneda, dar poti sa platesti la mai multe locuri si cu Euro. Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 16:59 (UTC) Comentarii Propun să alegem dacă moneda Adlibitei va fi sau nu Euro. Dacă votaţi contra, vă invit să propuneţi aici o alternativă. --Mocu 27 iunie 2007 15:31 (UTC) :Hm...idea cu Euro este bună, dar cred că o ţară fictivă ar trebui să aibă o monedă naţională fictivă. Eu nu stau bine cu creativitatea.. Pentru început am modificat teza care era: "Moneda Adlibitei este Euro sau alta" în ""Moneda Adlibitei este Euro". Pentru ca altfel ar fi trebuit să alegem din modena Euro sau Alta. Întăi vedem dacă e Euro sau nu, dacă nu propunem o denumire a banilor! --Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 15:48 (UTC) :Eu sunt neutru aici. --Mocu 30 iunie 2007 13:18 (UTC) Introduceţi text neformatat aici Case Fiecare construcţie de pe o stradă are un număr propriu. Sprijin *Mocu 27 iunie 2007 16:01 (UTC) *Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 16:12 (UTC) *Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 17:56 (UTC) Împotriva *PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 27 iunie 2007 16:20 (UTC) Numerotarea locuinţelor ne complică degeaba. Discuţie Cost Case *250 PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 27 iunie 2007 16:33 (UTC) *250 --Mocu 27 iunie 2007 16:37 (UTC) *250 --Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 17:56 (UTC) *200 Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 17:01 (UTC) Restaurante *200 PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 27 iunie 2007 16:33 (UTC) *300 --Mocu 27 iunie 2007 16:38 (UTC) *500 Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 17:01 (UTC) *500 --Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 17:56 (UTC) Hanuri *150 PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 27 iunie 2007 16:33 (UTC) *350 --Mocu 27 iunie 2007 16:39 (UTC) *500 Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 17:01 (UTC) *400 --Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 17:56 (UTC) (Café-)baruri *200 PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 27 iunie 2007 17:21 (UTC) * 300 --Mocu *500 Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 17:01 (UTC) *300 --Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 17:56 (UTC) Terenuri industriale *10 per pixel PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 27 iunie 2007 16:33 (UTC) *10/pixel --Mocu 27 iunie 2007 16:40 (UTC) *20/pixel Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 17:01 (UTC) *20/pixel --Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 17:56 (UTC) Clădiri de birouri *500 PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 27 iunie 2007 16:33 (UTC) *500 --Mocu 27 iunie 2007 16:41 (UTC) *1000 Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 17:01 (UTC) *1000 --Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 17:56 (UTC) Comentarii Administratori şi bani Sprijin *PetruD Împotrivă *Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 17:48 (UTC) *Ramesses ' 28 iunie 2007 08:26 (UTC) Comentarii De ce nu?? Administratorii muncesc mult mai mult decât utilizatorii obişnuiţi! Merită să aibă un infinit de bani (asta nu înseamnă că trebuie să cumpere tot ce vor şi oricât vor). PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 28 iunie 2007 14:14 (UTC) Culorile Da *Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 17:36 (UTC) *Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 17:53 (UTC) * PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 28 iunie 2007 14:12 (UTC) Nu *Mocu 27 iunie 2007 17:47 (UTC) Comentarii Răsplata Văd că se stabileşte deja cât să coste construcţiile, dar ar trebui să ne gândim întâi cât să primească utilizatorii care contribuie in wikipedia şi alte proiecte, dar care,bineînţeles să aibă ţi aici cont. dacă aveţi propuneri şi de alte categorii de articole, sunteţi invitaţi să le scrieţi mai jos. Cioturi Articole între 10-20 de rânduri Articole între 20-30 de rânduri Articole între 30-40 de rânduri Articole de peste 40 de rânduri Articole de calitate Discuţie Administratorii numără fiecare rând? --Tigrul AlbMesaje 28 iunie 2007 08:43 (UTC) :Dacă am face aşa, ar trebui să verificăm lista de contribuţii, să vedem care dintre contribuţii e articol nou, să numărăm rândurile. Cred că am putea să ne bazăm pe numărul contribuţiilor de la Wikipedia, dacă tot vrem să băgăm Wikipedia în asta. --Mocu 28 iunie 2007 08:50 (UTC) What does Wikipedia have to do with Wikicity?!?! Alexandru 28 iunie 2007 14:25 (UTC) Sau daca ai scris un articol de calitate, primesti un premiu (la Wikicity). Alexandru 28 iunie 2007 16:10 (UTC) Guvern Da *Alexandru 28 iunie 2007 19:34 (UTC) *--Mocu 28 iunie 2007 19:56 (UTC) *--Tigrul AlbMesaje 28 iunie 2007 19:57 (UTC) Nu Comentarii Si cine? Alexandru 28 iunie 2007 20:00 (UTC) Alegeri Iulie August *Alexandru 30 iunie 2007 12:50 (UTC) Altfel,.. Comentarii Limbă Română Română şi Adlibitană *Alexandru 30 iunie 2007 12:50 (UTC) (o tara fictiva trebuie s-o are si o limba fictiva) Altfel,.. Comentarii Presedintele, Vice-Presedintele, Prim-ministru si ministrii Jumătate de an 1 an *Alexandru 30 iunie 2007 12:50 (UTC) *Mocu 30 iunie 2007 13:17 (UTC) 2 ani Altfel Comentarii